A Shadowed Danger
by WaywardWatson
Summary: SYOC NOW CLOSED. The Great Prophesies are now long over and their heroes all too old to participate in another quest. So, when the mist starts weakening and a new enemy known as Advanced Imaginative Minds kidnaps Hestia, the camps begin to prepare for another big prophesy. Expectations are fulfilled and the oracle delivers a new prediction. Mortals, demigods, and shapeshifters.
1. Chapter 1

' **Ello guys! What's up? I am back from a Hiatus and wanted to kick my new writing period off with a PJO SYOC, since these are so popular. Here's the story preview and the submission form. Have fun and get creative people! As always, flames will not be accepted but constructive criticism will. Three million cheers to all reviewers. Signing out for now, Alix AKA DaughterOfTheLostGod.**

Story Preview: The Great Prophesies are now long over and their heroes all too old to participate in another quest. So, when the mist starts weakening and a new enemy known as Advanced Imaginative Minds kidnaps Hestia, the camps begin to prepare for another big prophesy. Expectations are fulfilled and the oracle delivers a new prediction. Mortals, demigods, and a mysterious band of shapeshifters known as The Pack must cooperate in order to prevent (another) doomsday.

 **SYOC form:**

 **Full Name:**

 **Nicknames:**

 **Gender:**

 **Roman, Greek, shapeshifter, or Mortal:**

 **If shapeshifter, what is their animal form:**

 **If demigod, who is their godly parent:**

 **Mortal parent:**

 **If mortal, what is their knowledge of the myths:**

 **Any powers:**

 **Weapon(s) of choice:**

 **Physical Appearance:**

 **Clothing/typical outfit:**

 **Personality:**

 **Three likes:**

 **Three dislikes:**

 **Strengths/Skills:**

 **Weaknesses/Flaws:**

 **Fatal Flaw:**

 **Backstory:**

 **Romance?**

 **Are you okay with them dyeing?**

 **Other:**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Three million cheers and a very big Thank you to all of you who submitted OC's. I will ty to use all of your characters, even if they do not play major parts in the story._**

 ** _Before I start, I want to include the complementary disclaimer for the chapter: I do not own PJO or any of the submitted characters._**

 ** _As always, please Read and Review. This is Alix AKA DaughterOfTheLostGod signing out!_**

Chapter one- Jayce

It all started about a year ago, when several of our satyr's began reporting about a group of monsters that had been taking captives and had, apparently, gotten ahold of The Sword of Peleus and its owner, an immortal son of Nyx by the name of Edward. Now, this might not sound important, I mean it's just a sword and a not very well known one at that. But, actually, it was vitally important the this particular sword remains safe due to the fact that the sword was blessed to win all battles of its owner and, in the hands of one of the gods many enemy's, this sword could cause disaster. Naturally, in response to this threat, Chiron issued a quest for a group of three demigods to go to North Carolina to neutralize the monsters and retrieve the sword. That's when the weird stuff started to happen, and, as one of the demigods who went on the quest, I can prove that what happened is not just the stuff camp roomers.

There had been absolutely no monster attacks at all during the quest, which in itself was unusual. I am a demigod son of Hades, one of the big three, there was no way that monsters would just ignore us. But ignore us they did until we were about three miles from Pilot Mountain, which was where we had guessed the monster camp to be. Once we were inside of the five mile radius, however, all Hades broke loose. We were attacked right and left by monsters ranging from hellhounds to the Niemen Lion (the last of which was killed by a daughter of Apollo with a celestial bronze gun and bullets). It was all we could do to defend ourselves from the constant attacks and each time, we were fighting to stay alive. We fought our way through the monsters only to arrive at what had been the monsters camp but was now only a charred, smoking mess with five teenagers standing in the middle of it all. Evan as we were rushing out to confront them, three of the teens disappeared in a flash of light. We reached the remaining two just as they disappeared and, later, Kathryn, a daughter of Hecate who had been on the quest due to her magical healing powers, swore to Chiron that she had seen a sliver wolf and a black and white tiger running around near the monster camp. We looked around the camp for hours, but we could find no trace of the Sword of Peleus, much less the actual sword.

When we arrived back at camp Half-Blood, we expected Chiron to be upset that we had not been able to find the sword, but to my surprise, he just sighed and seemed like he had expected us to be unable to find it. The only thing that seemed to surprise him was when Kathryn told him about the wolf and the tiger. I heard him mutter something that sounded like "why in Hades would _they_ get involved in this?" and then he proceeded to kick us out of the big house, telling us that he needed to contact Lupa to tell her and the Romans about what had happened.

Ever since the quest, weird things had begun to happen. More mortals had begun to see through the mist and, more recently, the weather had been acting up. Today, a council had been called on Olympus and even the Roman Demigods had been required to attend.

And that's where I was now. Sitting with the other Greeks, the Romans, and the new oracle (a young mortal by the name of Xander McNeil) listening to Zeus drone on and on about boring council business.

I had mostly tuned out of the meeting until I heard Zeus pause in his speech. My father started to say something but was cut off by Uncle Poseidon.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you, brother, but it has come to my attention that we have a very important issue that may also interest both our Roman and Greek children."

By now, everyone was paying the Olympian Council out fullest attention.

"The goddess of the Hearth, our sister Hestia, has gone missing. None of us have been able to find her and Artemis' hunters are still searching. I call a quest for three Greeks and two Romans to become a search to try and find her. Can the-"

Poseidon would have continued what he was saying had he not been interrupted by a number of wild animals running in to the throne room. The gods immediately froze and, as one, turned to Dionysus. He nodded and attempted to shoo the animals out of the throne room. Immediately all except two turned tail and left. I heard Kathryn gasp and I looked at the two remaining animals more closely. One was a black tiger with white stripes and the other, which was standing a little on front of the tiger, was a silver wolf.

I was confused for a second as to why Kath had been so surprised and then it clicked. The quest! These were the same animals that Kath had claimed to have seen at the burnt down monster camp a year ago.

Zeus didn't look surprised to see the animals, in fact, he seemed to have expected them. Though, even he was surprised when Dionysus spoke to the pair

"Well if you insist on staying, will you please resume your human form?"

As one the two animals nodded and, as if that was a command the rest of the animals who had left returned to the council room. Then, before our eyes, all of the animals appeared to blur and change. When they became un-blurry they were all human. Even for me, a guy who lives in a world of ancient myths, it was rather peculiar. The wolf, who had been standing at the head of the group, knelt down and bowed before Zeus and the rest of the group followed his lead. I took the time that they were bowed down to study them. The wolf, who was obviously the leader of the group, wore a sliver cloak with the hood pulled up. Despite that, a few locks of slightly curly dark brown hair had escaped it and were showing. The hood covered his eyes, but from his build and the way he held himself, I could tell that he was a warrior.

As a matter of fact, now that I looked at the rest of the bowed shapeshifters, all of them wore cloaks. The majority of the cloaks were either green, brown, or white, while the wolf was the only one who wore a sliver cloak and a fairly short girl with long sliver tipped black hair wore a fed cloak.

"I bet that the cute girl was the tiger" I heard one of the Apollo boys mutter to a Hermes kid.

Before the Hermes kid could reply, Zeus spoke up.

"Rise, Pack. What brings you here?"

The wolf-boy stood up, along with the tiger-girl and the rest of the shapeshifters.

"we heard about Hestia," The wolf-boy said, his voice deep and gravely- just like what I thought that a wolf would sound like if it could speak, "and were wondering if we could help out in the search."

The council room bust into noise as the Olympians started arguing and various demigods took the chance to talk about the newcomers.

After about five minutes, Zeus held up a hand for silence and everyone calmed down.

"alright", he said, "the gods have agreed that two of you can partake in the quest that we were offering before you lot barged in, provided that you introduce yourselves to the demigods and that the rest of your pack remain at either Camp Jupiter or Camp Half-Blood throughout the duration of the quest."

The wolf-boy turned to the other shapeshifters.

"What do you guys think?" he asked.

There was a quick discussion followed by silence and the Wolf-boy turned back to where Zeus was waiting for an answer.

"We would love to stay with your children under one condition."

"And what is that?" Zeus asked, sounding a little tired and more than a little weary.

"The condition that small groups of Pack members be allowed to leave camp on missions as long ashy return by the end of the week"

Zeus seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. "Of corse, permission granted."

I was more than a little surprised at the King of the Gods leniency, but I guess I still have a few things to learn about the gods.

Wolf-boy nodded and turned to the other shapeshifters. "All Pups, warriors, and trainees, keep back. Only the beta, head warrior and myself will introduce ourselves in front of the council. The rest of you can wait until you're at camp."

There was a lot of nodding and all of the white, brown and green cloaked people moved out of the way. Only Wolf-boy, Tiger-girl, and one of the green cloaked people remained in the center of the throne room.

Wolf-boy stepped forward and turned to face us. He pulled down his silver hood and I could now tell that his eyes were a bright green and my earlier guess about his hair color was correct. It also appeared to be wearing a dark green shirt and jeans with brown combat boots. He opened his mouth to begin what was probably going to be a speech.

"Greetings," he said, "my name is Ace and I am the Alpha of The Pack. I'll let the others introduce themselves later, but first I'm going to tell you about The Pack. We are a group of shapeshifters, who work under Chaos and go around the country killing monsters, much like the Hunters of Artemis. We are not sworn off of love, however, that does not give you permission to mess with our love lives, Aphrodite!" at this comment, I swore that I could hear several campers snickering. The rest of us were struggling to keep straight faces. Apparently oblivious, Ace continued speaking. "All of us are able to change form into one specific wild animal- mine is a sliver wolf, as you all saw earlier. As for the cloaks, we have different ranks. The silver cloak is for the Alpha, the Beta aka the second in command wears a red cloak, the warriors or those who have been with us for 10 or more years wear green, people who have been pack members for 5-9 years are the trainees and wear brown, and the people in white cloaks have been with us for 4 or less years and are known as Pups. That's about it for who the pack is and what we do, so I'll let the Beta take over from here."

Ace stepped back and the short girl in the red cloak took his place, her black and silver combat boots the only noise in the room. From her black ripped jeans to her black and silver Green Day shirt to her skull-and-crossbones earrings, it was fairly obvious that this girl was a punk. She pulled back her hood to reveal a small round face with almond shaped eyes the color of coffee.

"What's up guys?" she asked and I nearly did a double take. Her voice was low, for a girls, and the fact that she wore silver braces on both her top and bottom teeth didn't help. "My names is Polara. Not Polly, Pol, or Ara. Just Polara. I am the Beta of The Pack. My animal form that of a black and silver tiger."

She stepped back and the kid in the green cloak took her place. He was about average height and none of his hair was showing through his hood. He was wearing a plain black shirt, jeans, and black sneakers. When he pulled down his hood I, again, had to look twice. He was actually a she. Her dark red hair was pulled back into a braid and her bright blue eyes seemed to fit her boyish face. "Hi, I am Hanna and my other form is a red fox. I am the lead warrior of The Pack and don't under estimate me just because I am a girl. I could probably beat most of you in combat." She grinned cheerfully and walked back over to where Ace and Polara were standing. The three of the then turned to the rest of The Pack. They all walked over to us and sat down next to the Apollo and Aphrodite cabins. I looked around and saw a number of other campers, both Greek and Roman, grinning. I knew that we were all thinking the same thing- that the rest of the Olympian Council was going to be rather interesting.

 _ **And that's a wrap! the next chapter should be up some time in the next few weeks...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people! new chapter is UP!**

 **disclaimer: I do not own PJO or any of the submitted characters...**

Chapter 2- Astrid

The new kids were interesting to say the least and I was very interested to figure out why Ace had told my mom's Greek form not to mess with his love life. Maybe he has a secret crush and he doesn't want his crush to know it. Maybe that crush is me! I mean he did look at Venus' Greek cabin a lot. I must ask them! Or just ask him- The Pack is sitting right next to my Greek half-siblings and it is easy to convince people to move out of the way with a little charmspeak and a few smiles. A few people made unhappy faces at me, including Damion, who was a son of Jupiter from the 4th cohort that many of my half-siblings had a crush on, and a cute Greek black haired boy with miss-matched eyes, who was probably a son of Hades.

I sat down next to Arianna, who was one of my half-sisters, and a green cloaked girl with black hair that was tipped at the ends with red, like a fire. I absentmindedly twisted some of my waist length dirty blonde hair around my finger as I listened to my half-sibling's chatter. I was about to ask Arianna about Ace when the King of the Gods spoke up.

"Now that the pack has settled in, I wish to return to the matter at hand. Brother, if you will."

Poseidon stood up as Zeus sat back down.

"As I was saying before The Pack arrived, we need a quest. Three Greeks, two Romans, and two Pack members will make up the questing party and will go to the oracle to receive a prophecy. Now if there are any Greeks who wish to quest to find Hestia, please raise your hands now."

About half the Greeks raised their hands, including the cute boy from earlier and a tall boy with an imperial gold cyborg arm. The gods nodded and Hermes marked down their names on a pad of notebook paper. Poseidon then called out for Roman questers.

I raised my hand along with the majority of the roman cohorts. None of us wanted to pass up the chance to win glory for our legion. I also wanted to get closer to some of the pack members and talk to the son of Hades.

Hermes noted our names down on his notepad. Poseidon then turned to The Pack and asked those of them who wanted to go to raise their hands. To my great excitement, both Ace and Polara raised their hands along with about ten other Pack members. Hopefully both of them will be on the quest so that I can find out what Ace was hiding. Hermes finished writing their names down on his notepad and the council began speaking quietly to each other while the pack, the romans, and the Greeks, including myself, got up and started talking to each other. I looked around for Ace and/or Arianna, but both of them had disappeared into the crowd. I dusted off my light pink frilly tank top and faded jeans and brushed a few wayward strands of wavy hair out of my hazel eyes.

I wandered around for a bit, trying to find either Arianna, Ace, or the brown haired boy. I was unable to find any of them. I did, however, run into one of the warriors of the pack who was willing to talk to me. She was a soft spoken girl of about my own height with short blond hair that reached her chin, freckles, and brown glasses in front of sparkling blue eyes. We became friends almost immediately after I learned that she could turn into a dove, which was my mom's sacred animal. She told me that she had joined the Pack when she was 9 because she had run away from the foster program. Apparently she had a crush on one of the other boys in the Pack, but she wouldn't tell me who. I was about to try to charmspeak the answer out of her when Zeus called for all of us to sit back down.

"The council has reached a decision." He said. "For the Greeks, the questers will be Jean Luc Sanders, Kathryn Huang, and Jayce Montgomery." The three people stepped forward and I nearly gasped out loud.

Jean, the first of the three, was around 15. He was a son of Khione and had obsidian black hair, brown eyes, and skin the color of snow. He was a cytokinesist and had the tendency to accidentally freeze anything, or anyone, he touched. He also had an imperial gold cyborg arm that the Hephaestus cabin had made him when he first came to camp after his arm had been torn off in a monster attack. He was leaning lightly on a walking sick/staff as he made his way up to the front of the council, stopping only briefly on his way to talk to Hephaestus about something, the other demigods clearing a pathway for him as he went. At Camp Jupiter, Rumor had it that he had been blind until he completed a quest two years ago and Hephaestus had made him a pair of corrective contact lenses that had restored his sight to him. **(I'm really sorry W. R. Winters, but it is really hard to write from the POV of a character who is blind and I intend to write from his POV in one of the upcoming chapters.)** Even with contact lenses, Jean parted a crowd easily. I personally think that it was mainly because of his reputation. He was known for being cold (both literally and figuratively) and didn't have many friends. Even bullies were afraid of him! They all stayed away ever since one of them had jumped him and, in response, he had apparently given the bully a bad case of hypothermia.

The second person, Katheryn Huang, was a daughter of Hecate and one of the people who had been on the quest to find the Sword of Peleus. She was a very pretty Chinese 14 year old with waist length red and blonde streaked black hair. She liked to speak her mind and never backed down from a reasonable fight. Despite the fact that her control of the mist was kinda weak and unreliable, she was better than most of the Apollo campers and the roman healers at mending injured demigod's injuries. Also, my half-siblings had told me that she seemed to radiate a kind of warmth that could melt any ice that Jean created almost instantly. The demigods and the Pack let her pass and walk over to where Jean was standing in front of the Olympians.

The last of the three people was Jayce Montgomery. To my great surprise, I realized that he was the son of Hades that had made a face at me earlier when I had pushed past him to go sit with the daughters of Aphrodite. He was 15, with messy ink black hair and mismatched eyes (One eye was green while the other was a light blue). He had two Stygian Iron swords sheathed in his back, and one of his hands had shadows dripping from it. The shadows were mostly the result of trying to relive boredom, though with children of the big three you can never be entirely sure. Jayce was tall, but not as tall as Jean. However, he was defiantly taller than Kathryn, who was short for her age. It also looked like he had two piercings on his left ear and one covering a scar on his lower lip. Rumer had it that the scar was from his first monster attack and he had put the piercing there to try to hide it.

Everyone who had started talking at the announcement of the names of the Greek questers fell silent when Zeus started to speak.

"The two Pack members who will be going on the quest are Ace and Polara."

Immediately, all of the pack started clapping and cheering for their two leaders. Even I and some of the other campers joined in. Ace and Polara shared a look before getting up and joining the Greek campers in the middle of the Olympian throne room. Zeus waited until the cheering and clapping had died down to continue.

"The Roman Demigods that will be participating in the quest will be Damian Melo and Astrid De Lyon."

 **And that's a wrap! hoped you liked it and see you all either next week or the week after.- Alix AKA DaughterOfTheLostGod**


	4. Chapter 4

**oh my gods! I am** ** _so_** **sorry for not updating! *dodges rotten fruit thrown by angry reader* my laptop charger was broken!**

 **well, here's the next chapter!**

 **disclaimer: I don't own anything accept for The Pack!**

 **-Alix, Daughter Of The Lost God**

Chapter 3- Jean

The two roman campers walked up to the middle of the Olympian throne room and I mentally groaned. The first of the two, Damion Melo, was okay, but it was the second of the two who I knew was going to get on my nerves. Astrid De Lyon was a daughter of Venus who had a love for neon frills, high heels, and meddling in other people's relationships nonstop. I sighed. This quest had just gotten a whole lot harder.

Zeus finished up the meeting and then dismissed everyone- the Greeks and the Hunters were teleported back to Camp Half-blood, and the Romans and the Pack were teleported to Camp Jupiter. We had been given instructions to grab whatever they needed from their cabins and report back to Olympus in half an hour. I was ready in ten minutes. The reason? Well, first of all, I didn't have much stuff and Second of all, what stuff I did have was already packed in an ice blue backpack that I kept sored under my bed in the Khione cabin.

My little 9 year old half-sister, Ellie, walked into the cabin just as I stood up to leave.

"Where ya goin'?" she asked cheerfully.

Ellie was always cheerful, no matter what. She wore an oversized orange CHB shirt with a pair of blue/ purple leggings and white Uggs. Her brown hair, the same shade as mine, was pulled into a braid that hung about halfway down her back as was streaked with blue and white highlights. Her ice blue eyes were sparkling and her pet polar bear cub, Ajax, was standing at her side. She strode purposeful over to her bunk bed and plopped down, still looking over at me. I sighed, if I didn't tell her about the quest, then only the gods know how she would hear about it.

I walked over to her bed, pulling a leather bracelet off of my wrist as I went. The bracelet was brown and had a snowflake, the symbol of Khione, engraved in sliver in the middle. It was the symbol of the Khione cabin councilor and while I was gone, she would have to stand in at meetings in my place.

"Ellie," I said as I handed it to her, "I'm going on a quest to rescue Hestia, goddess of the hearth. Because of this, you must act as consoler in my place until I return. Okay?"

"Okay".

Ellie looks up at me as she accepts the bracelet and remains silent as I walk towards the door. Just as I am about to exit the cabin, however, she runs over and hugs me tightly.

"Please come back JL!" she says, her voice muffled slightly by my shirt. "I don't know what I would do without you!

I untangled her arms from around my waist and crouched down so that I was at her height. "I'll be back, Ellie."

She sniffled. "You promise?"

I gave her one of my very rare smiles "I promise."

 **And that's a wrap! sorry about the short chapter. Don't forget to review... see you all in a few weeks! -Alix**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys! additional filler chapters coming up until I get some good ideas in this big ol' brain of mine...**

 **disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

 **-Alix**

Chapter 3.2- Kathryn

Once Zeus teleported everyone back to their respective camps with instructions to return to Olympus with in the half hour, I sped down Halfblood hill towards the Hecate cabin. My two twin half-siblings, Astra and Astrix, were waiting for me.

"What's going on?" they chorused as I ran around the cabin like a whirlwind, packing clothes and other necessity's into a small black paint splattered duffle bag.

"Quest."

I reply without pausing in my rapid packing.

"Oh" the twins both went on a quest a while ago and both understand the dangers of the mortal word.

"Well…" said Astra,

"…if you get killed…"continued Astrix,

"…we will…" replied Astra,

"…kill you…" finished Astrix.

Both twins grinned at me.

"I'll try not to get killed" I laughed as I picked up my bag and left the cabin

Jean Luc was already at Halfblood hill. His stuff was packed in a blue backpack, which stood at his feet. He was holding his staff and from the angle at which I was standing the afternoon sun outlined his frame, making him look like a Halfblood version of Jack Frost from Guardians of the Galaxy. I smiled to myself as I reached the top of the hill and we turned to look back at camp Halfblood for what could potentially be the last time.


	6. Chapter 6

OKAY. reviews first!

to anyone who reviewed: thank you !

to a fan d: thanks! her name is spelled as Kathryn. Sorry about the confusion

to AceSeesYouuu: I decreased his age because it fit the story better when he was younger.

and I can't forget the disclaimer: I don't own PJO.

is that it? I think so...

anyways, the next kind of chapter is up!

\- Alix

Chapter 3.4- Jayce

I appeared at the top of Half-blood hill and made my down to the Hades cabin, briefly considering stopping at the basketball court to play a game against the Apollo cabin. I decided against playing basketball in lieu of time and arrived at the hades cabin after having to dodge a group of 9 year olds running after a polar bear.

My older half-sister, Sofia, who was in the cabin reading some book written in ancient Greek about wizards, looked up as I entered. She must have seen something in my expression, because the first words that came out of her mouth were

"I heard about the quest."

I looked over at her, surprised. She smirked at me and mimicked shadow traveling. Oh, well that explained it. I looked around to benign packing, only to find that everything was already packed in a bright red bag that was sitting by the door.

"I decided to pack for you, little bro." Sofia explained.

"Now go have fun on the quest and don't get yourself killed."

I grinned at her and shadow-traveled to the top of Half-blood hill, running right into a pair of very surprised lovebirds known as Katheryn and Jean Luc. according to Katheryn they were only 'waiting for me to hurry up.' but the look in Katheryn's eyes told me a very different story.


	7. Chapter 7

***Dodges rotten peach* I am so sorry! I have end of the year exams and I completely forgot about updating! *hides behind trash bin to avoid more rotten fruit* I'll try not to do** ** _that_** **again.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or any fan submitted characters.**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Please continue to do so, as it is reviews that motivate me to continue writing.**

 **Also, please check out my other stories** **Captain Phasma's (Bad) Idea** **and** **At Camp**

 **Thanks! And here is the chapter you all have been waiting for!**

Chapter 3.6-Astrid

I arrived at the Camp Jupiter barracks and ran as fast as my tanned legs would allow back to my dorm. The three other girls I bunked with, Erin, Leslie, and Andromeda raced to help me with my packing. In the end, we had two pink Suitcases packed full of all the necessaries that I would need for the upcoming trip.

I was just about to leave when I was jumped from behind by all three of the girls and we had a last minute group hug because I am just that awesome!

Unfortunately, the good byes caused me to be slightly late and in my rush to meet everyone else, I left one of my cases back at the dorm. Oh well, one of the other girls should be able to lend me a dress or two that would fit.

Damion and I were teleported to the base of Olympus where we met up with Ace, Polly, and the Greeks. Kathryn, Jean Luc, and Jayce appeared a moment later. Their appearance was interesting- Jayce appeared to be laughing at something while Katheryn was red-faced and arguing, and Jean Luc was pointedly ignoring them.

I, being the amazing person I am decided to ask a very important question. "Well, now that we are all here, what do we do next?"

 **Please read and review! - Alix, Out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the slightly late update! I have been really busy lately and have not had much time in which to write.**

 **thank you to anybody who reviewed!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO!**

Chapter 3.8- Damion

Father's teleporting skills need improvement. I appeared at Camp Jupiter, but instead of landing solidly on the ground, I found myself falling fast from the height of about 100 feet above Camp. My instincts kicked in and I used the winds to modify my free fall into a more controlled descent. I "flew" around and instructed the winds to put me down in front of the entrance to the barracks. I headed in and lightly jogged towards my dorm. Upon arriving at the correct location, I found that the door was closed and had a purplish glow surrounding it. I was about to open the door when I heard a loud crash from inside followed by some words in Latin that I do NOT wish to repeat. I pulled the lightning bolt pendant from the necklace that hung around my neck. Instantly, I was holding a three foot long celestial bronze sword in my hand. I focused on the winds and they lifted me a few inches off of the floor, the eagle carved into the handle of my sword glowing pale blue in response to the usage of my powers.

I opened the door cautiously and burst out laughing.

My bunkmate, a son of Trivia named Chris, was sitting in the middle of the room, covered from head to toe in various different colors of paint. The walls, which had previously been white, were now purple and gold. The bed stands were also painted- mine sky blue and covered in grey storm clouds, his dark green with glowing bronze runes spiraling down the legs. The floor, thankfully, had been left as normal.

The ceiling, on the other hand, hadn't.

The ceiling was an exact replica of the sky outside, down to the roman eagles souring overhead and Apollo's sun chariot traveling across it.

"You like the ceiling?" Chris asked. "I've been doing some redecorating."

I turned to Chris with a raised eyebrow.

"I can tell. Will anything come through the ceiling if it rains or snows?"

"nah." He shrugged. "It may get slightly colder in the event of a snow storm. Aside from that, the outside weather only affects the image, not the rest of the room."

I smiled. "Good job. Now, I have a quest and will need the backpack that is under my bed. That paint dry yet?"

Chris put his hands into the pockets of his green cargo shorts and nodded. "Should be. Ya may also wanna put your sword away, Damion. Don't wanna accidentally stab someone. Why'd ya have it out anyways?"

Ignoring Chris' question, I held my sword up to the necklace chain and it shrank back down into a lightning bolt pendant. I then went over and grabbed my bag. It wasn't much- just a purple backpack with the letter SPQR stitched onto it in gold, but in it was everything that I would need for the upcoming quest.

I said good bye to my bunkmate and ran out of the dorms and down to the little Tiber, where I waited for Astrid De Lyon to arrive.

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **As always, please don't forget to review. Questions, answers, ideas, and constructive criticisms are great!**

 **if you do have any questions or plot predictions, I will reply to them in the Authors Note at the beginning of the chapter.**

 **This is Alix, DaughterOfTheLostGod, Signing out!**


End file.
